The present invention disclosed herein relates to a test apparatus for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a bending test apparatus for a flexible device, which achieves the reliability of an electrical and mechanical stress test.
Since a display device manufactured on a glass substrate does not have a bending property, reliability research related to electrical stress is mainly performed. However, since a flexible display device manufactured on a flexible substrate has a bending property, it undergoes electrical and mechanical stresses. Therefore, measuring reliability related to mechanical stress of a thin film deposited on a plastic substrate and a flexible device is required.